During the investigation of seasonal patterns of infant mortality, a conception cohort was constructed from birth certificate data. It was noted that there was a marked increase in the number of conceptions reported as occuring near the beginning of each calendar month. This has been verified as being due to digital preference for the 15th of the month when reporting the last menstrual period. The possible consequences on infant mortality of errors through performance of elective procedures such as caesarian section is being investigated.